Noir et Blanc: La plus puissante des magies
by Elava
Summary: OneShot La musique est la plus puissante des magies. Dumbeldore nous avait prévenu. Lord Voldemort est puissant, il réussit sa conquète de Poudlard, mais une étrange mélodie survient, aussi des souvenirs ressurgissent, et pas les meilleurs.


Salut tous le monde ! Je vous présente ici une song-fic assez triste, dramatique, parlant de Lord Voldemort.

Vous découvrirez assez vite de quoi il s'agit : Voldemort a conquis Poudlard, et en se baladant dans l'école, il entend une très belle musique, qui lui rappelle des souvenirs lointains, douloureux…

Chanson écrite par Bernard Lavilliers et Harry Potter écrit par JK Rowling.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, je vous préviens avant : c'est assez triste.

Enfin, bonne lecture.

**Noir et blanc**

**La plus puissante des magies**

_Paroles et Musique: Bernard Lavilliers 1986  
© Big Brother Company 1986_

Il s'avance dans un Poudlard désert.

Ce n'est pas une période de vacances, et on n'est pas non plus en pleine nuit. Non, non, non.

La vérité, c'est qu'il a pris le contrôle, et que Albus Dumbeldore a péri.

Mais pas Harry Potter. Il est confiant. Le gamin a à peine vingt-cinq ans, aucune protection et un océan de morts sur la conscience.

Il ne peut s'être enfui : des mangemorts surveillent les alentours.

Et, pour avoir une idée de leur nombre, c'est simple : tout sorcier à partir de onze ans n'étant ni sang de bourbe, ni espion, ni traître, ni bien évidemment mort, sert sous ses ordres. C'est comme une gigantesque partie de Reversi : toutes les billes ou presque ont été converties en noir, l'adversaire n'a aucune chance.

Un écho lui parvient soudain, une musique. C'est là, juste derrière la porte.

**C'est une ville que je connais  
Une chanson que je chantais.  
Y a du sang sur le trottoir**

-Alohomora murmure Lord Voldemort. La porte s'ouvre sans un bruit. Il entre. Là, il éprouve un instant un malaise étrange.

Un piano trône au centre de la pièce. Un vieil instrument, majestueux, immense et noir.

Une impression de vieillesse, d'antiquité règne dans la pièce, la faible lumière du dehors, terne et grise, un temps lourd, humide, ne fait qu'accentuer cette idée.

Mais il n'y a personne au clavier. La musique joue. Elle est magnifique. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas entendu d'aussi belle. Pourtant, il a l'impression de la reconnaître. C'est étrange. Il se laisse aller, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se laisse hypnotiser... C'est envoûtant...

**C'est sa voix, poussière brûlée  
C'est ses ongles sur le blindé.  
Ils l'ont battu à mort, il a froid, il a peur.**

**J'entends battre son cœur!**

Des images lui reviennent, lentement, une par une...

_Une jeune fille, dans cette même pièce, qui joue cette mélodie, de façon imparfaite. Elle est belle. Ses cheveux sombres tombent sur ses yeux, verts pâles, se plissent sous l'effort, et ses lèvres, habituellement en train de sourire, se replient sur elles même, boudeuses._

_La musique s'arrête sur une fausse note, elle pousse un grognement, lui rit._

_Elle sursaute, elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il lui sourit tendrement, elle est si belle..._

_Il s'approche et pose ses mains sur les siennes, il lui apprend, montre les notes. Se laissant guider par les doigts experts, la musique glisse, fluide, tel un fleuve, pareille aux secondes, impitoyablement belle. _

Il s'approche du piano, la musique s'arrête. Il ferme les yeux et pose ses mains sur les notes, comme avant. Il se met à jouer.

_Une vague de haine, de rage. Que de cynisme, il devient fou. Elle l'aime, il le sait, mais..._

_Comment ose t-elle se mêler de ses affaires ?_

_C'était quelqu'un de bien, Lena, mais si naïve, elle l'aime mais..._

_Il lui a dit ! Qu'il voulait se venger ! Ils l'avaient fait souffrir, alors à son tour !_

_Mais la si gentille, si douce, n'a pas compris... Helena... Lena, ma Lena..._

**De n'importe quel pays, de n'importe quelle couleur.  
Po Na Ba Mboka Nionso Pe Na Pikolo NionsoIl vivait avec des mots  
Qu'on passait sous le manteau  
Qui brillaient comme des couteaux!**

**Il jouait d'la dérision  
Comme d'une arme de précision.**

_Elle l'avait changé, complètement, entièrement. C'est étrange, car c'est le rêve de beaucoup de midinettes, elles pensent trouver le grand amour, se flattent d'être "l'élue", l'unique..._

_Ca se passait toujours pareille : il couchait avec elles, prétendait les aimer...Puis s'en lassait, et les jetait. Ca avait pourtant été diffèrent avec Lena. Elle l'aimait, sans condition, sans filet de secours. Elle ne lui a jamais voulu que du bien, que son bonheur, ses remarques moqueuses l'avaient d'abord blessée, mais il avait dû arrêter, pourtant... Si belle Lena... Une jeune fille brillante, elle n'a pas compris que son amour serait sa perte..._

**Il est sur le ciment, mais ses chansons maudites  
On les connaît par cœur,**

_Elle lui a souvent dit que c'est sa voix qu'elle aime, sa voix, ses yeux, sa musique. Le piano._

_Elle l'écoute pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que la lune paraisse énorme et soit au zénith de la nuit. Il lui dit qu'il tuerait son père, elle refuse !_

_"Je t'aime, Tom, mais tu vas te détruire ! C'est du gâchis, un si gros gâchis..." Et elle pleurait, pleurait, et lui sentait une haine jamais éprouvée montant pour cette petite fille stupide, pour cette gosse geignarde... Comment avait-il pu l'aimer ? Elle est comme toute les autres ! Elle ne le comprend pas et ne le comprendrait jamais._

_La haine lui brouille la vue. Il frappe._

**La musique a parfois des accords majeurs  
Qui font rire les enfants mais pas les dictateurs.  
De n'importe quel pays, de n'importe quelle couleur.  
La musique est un cri qui vient de l'intérieur.**

Les souvenirs affluent en masse, il a tout oublié et s'en souvient à présent, sur la litanie sublime et tranchante du piano. Il l'a frappée, frappée, frappée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pisse le sang, cette chienne ! Et son humanité, sa raison, ainsi que tout son sang froid diminuait, diminuait, à chaque coup qu'il lui donnait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne bouge plus.

**Ça dépend des latitudes  
Ça dépend d'ton attitude  
C'est cent ans de solitude.**

Douleur horrible, douleur jamais éprouvée, douleur, douleur, douleur... Comment expliquer ? L'ancienne magie ! Tout comme l'amour peut protéger jusqu'à la mort, mais elle, Lena, Helena, sacrifia sa vie pour Tom ! Elle l'aimait jusqu'aux derniers de ses coups ! Un vent de hurlement l'enveloppe alors, il hurle, hurle, hurle. Il perd son âme, elle le maudit, maudit dans son dernier souffle de tout son amour.

**Y a du sang sur mon piano  
Y a des bottes sur mon tempo.  
Au-dessous du volcan, je l'entends, je l'entends  
J'entends battre son cœur!**

Il a perdu la mémoire. Partiellement. Il n'a pas oublié sa haine. Il a oublié son amour. Il a du sang sur les mains, sur le piano, par terre, partout, jusqu'à dans son coeur, une lame de couteau l'ayant assassinée... Son âme.

**La musique parfois a des accords majeurs  
Qui font grincer les dents du grand libérateur.**  
**De n'importe quel pays, de n'importe quelle couleur.  
La musique est un cri qui vient de l'intérieur.  
C'est une ville que je connais  
Une chanson que je chantais  
Une chanson qui nous ressemble.**

Il tombe à genoux, il pleure. Il recommence à l'aimer, il se souvient, de tout. Il oublie Harry Potter, il oublie sa puissance, il oublie ses mangemorts. Seule la musique, ancienne litanie de sa vie humaine, résonne encore et tourne et retourne la lame empoisonnée dans son corps.

"Je regrette hurle t-il au piano, je suis désolé, pardonne-moi... Mon amour, pardonne-moi..."

Il n'a plus conscience de rien, que de son chagrin, que de sa vie perdue, de ses années de cauchemar, pleure, pleure, jusqu'à se noyer dedans.

****

C'est la voix de Mendela  
Le tempo docteur Fela  
Ecoute chanter la foule

**Avec les mots qui roulent et font battre son cœur.  
De n'importe quel pays, de n'importe quelle couleur.  
La musique est un cri qui vient de l'intérieur  
Po Na Ba Mboka Nionso... Pe Na Pikolo Nionso**

Quelqu'un avance de l'ombre, où il a assisté à toute la scène. Il s'avance, et en même temps, le piano se transforme. Pour devenir un détraqueure.

-Ridikulus. Prononce la voix calme. L'épouvantard disparaît dans un craquement sinistre.

Harry Potter pose une main compatissante sur le dos de celui qui n'est plus Lord Voldemort, mais Tom Jedusor.

-Je te comprends, je suis désolé pour elle.

L'autre ne réagit pas, Harry hésite. Il a une mission à remplir, quelque chose à finir.

-Il le faut marmonne t-il.

« Avada Kedavra » chuchote le survivant.

Le corps tombe sourdement, Harry Potter regarde autour de lui, ce silence... Il parait bien plus âgé. Des mèches grises parsèment ses cheveux noirs.

Il baisse les yeux sur le mort à ses pieds, et soupire.

**FIN**

Vous avez aimé ? 'stressée'

J'espère vraiment que ça vous à plu !

Vous pouvez me laisser un commentaire en appuyant sur le petit bouton go à gauche.

Enfin, je promets de répondre à toute les reviews que j'aurai reçues…


End file.
